Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie
is movie for ''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Plot to be added Characters Ultramen Misc. Ultramen *Ultraman Taro *Father of Ultra / Ultraman Ken *Mother of Ultra / Ultrawoman Mary *Zoffy *Ultraman King *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman 80 *Yullian *Ultraman Scott *Ultraman Chuck *Ultrawoman Beth *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Neos *Ultraseven 21 *Ultraman Boy *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Xenon *Ultraman Hikari Allies *Pigmon ZAP SPACY * Jun Haruna * Koichi Oki * Masahiko Kumano * Hiroshi Hyuga Rei's Monsters Villains Aliens and Monsters * Gomess (S) * Bemular * Alien Baltan * Antlar * Red King * Magular * Alien Zarab / Imitation Ultraman * Telesdon * Dorako * Dada * Zaragas * Alien Zetton * Zetton * Eleking * Alien Metron * Alien Shaplay * Narse * Alien Guts * Arstron * Sadora * Twintail * Gudon * Bemstar * Black King * Alien Nackle * Velokron * Vakishim * Doragory * Lunatyx * Birdon * Mukadender * Alien Temperor * Tyrant * Alien Valkie * Alien Magma * Pressure * Alien Babalou * Nova * Salamandora * Fire Golza * Gan-Q * Galberos * Frogos (B) * Banpira * Kelbeam * Gromite * Roberuga * Zoa Muruchi * Jashrine * Angross * Arigera * King Gesura * King Pandon * King Silvergon * King Goldras * Super Alien Hipporit * King Joe Black Cast * Rei/Reimon (Voice) (レイ／レイモン（声） Rei/Reimon (Koe)): Shota Minami (南 翔太 Shōta Minami) * Shin Hayata/Ultraman (Voice) (ハヤタ・シン／ウルトラマン（声） Hayata Shin/Urutoraman (Koe)): Susumu Kurobe (黒部 進 Kurobe Susumu) * Dan Moroboshi/Ultra Seven (Voice) (モロボシ・ダン／ウルトラセブン（声） Moroboshi Dan/Urutora Sebun (Koe)): Kohji Moritsugu (森次 晃嗣 Moritsugu Kōji) * Hyuga (ヒュウガ Hyūga): Hiroyuki Konishi (小西 博之 Konishi Hiroyuki) * Haruna (ハルナ): Saki Kamiryo (上良 早紀 Kamiryō Saki) * Kumano (クマノ): Mitsutoshi Shundo (俊藤 光利 Shundō Mitsutoshi) * Oki (オキ): Toru Hachinohe (八戸 亮 Hachinohe Tōru) * Musashi Haruno (春野 ムサシ Haruno Musashi): Taiyo Sugiura (杉浦 太陽 Sugiura Taiyō) * Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna (Voice) (アスカ・シン／ウルトラマンダイナ（声） Asuka Shin/Urutoraman Daina (Koe)): Takeshi Tsuruno (つるの 剛士 Tsuruno Takeshi) * Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius (Voice) (ヒビノ・ミライ／ウルトラマンメビウス（声） Hibino Mirai/Urutoraman Mebiusu (Koe)): Shunji Igarashi (五十嵐 隼士 Igarashi Shunji) * Residents of the Land of Light (光の国の住人 Hikari no Kuni no Jūnin): Mamoru Uchiyama (内山 まもる Uchiyama Mamoru), Satoshi Furuya (古谷 敏 Furuya Satoshi) * Alien Pressure (プレッシャー星人 Puresshā Seijin): Takashi Okamura (岡村 隆史 Okamura Takashi) * Ultraman Belial (ウルトラマンベリアル Urutoraman Beriaru, Voice): Hiroyuki Miyasako (宮迫 博之 Miyasako Hiroyuki) * Ultraman Zero (ウルトラマンゼロ Urutoraman Zero, Voice): Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守 Miyano Mamoru) * Ultraman Jack (ウルトラマンジャック Urutoraman Jakku, Voice): Jiro Dan (団 時郎 Dan Jirō) * Ultraman Ace (ウルトラマンエース Urutoraman Ēsu, Voice): Keiji Takamine (高峰 圭二 Takamine Keiji) * Ultraman Leo (ウルトラマンレオ Urutoraman Reo, Voice): Ryu Manatsu (真夏 竜 Manatsu Ryū) ** Ultraman 80 (ウルトラマン８０ Urutoraman Eiti, Voice): Osamu Yamamoto (山本 修 Yamamoto Osamu) * Zoffy (ゾフィー Zofī, Voice): Hideyuki Tanaka (田中 秀幸 Tanaka Hideyuki) * Ultraman Taro (ウルトラマンタロウ Urutoraman Tarō, Voice): Hiroya Ishimaru (石丸 博也 Ishimaru Hiroya) * Ultraman Hikari (ウルトラマンヒカリ Urutoraman Hikari, Voice): Keiichi Nanba (難波 圭一 Nanba Keiichi) * Alien Zarab/Fake Ultraman (ザラブ星人／にせウルトラマン Zarabu Seijin/Nise Urutoraman, Voice): Takeshi Aono (青野 武 Aono Takeshi) * Mother of Ultra (ウルトラの母 Urutora no Haha, Voice): Rie Hasegawa (長谷川 理恵 Hasegawa Rie) * Alien Zetton (ゼットン星人 Zetton Seijin, Voice): Daisuke Nagakura (永倉 大輔 Nagakura Daisuke) * Alien Shaplay (シャプレー星人 Shapurē Seijin, Voice): Taiyo Kawashita (川下 大洋 Kawashita Taiyō) * Alien Reiblood (レイブラッド星人 Reiburaddo Seijin, Voice): Masahiro Chono (蝶野 正洋 Chōno Masahiro) * Father of Ultra (ウルトラの父 Urutora no Chichi, Voice): Tokuma Nishioka (西岡 徳馬 Nishioka Tokuma) * Ultraman King (ウルトラマンキング Urutoraman Kingu, Voice): Former Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi (小泉 純一郎 Koizumi Jun'ichirō) * Battle Nizer (バトルナイザー Batoru Naizā, Voice): Hideyuki Hori (堀 秀行 Hori Hideyuki) * Narration (ナレーション Narēshon?): Masaaki Yajima (矢島 正明 Yajima Masaaki) Notes * to be added External Links * to be added Category:Films Category:Crossovers Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle